Reversión
by Kiri Asakura
Summary: Después de una aparente muerte tras robar el súper suero que dotó de súper poderes a Steve Rogers en 1943, el agente secreto de HYDRA, Heinz Kruger permaneció en un estado criogénico durante siete décadas en una de sus bases ultra secretas. Un nuevo proyecto llevado a cabo por un insospechado infliltrado en HYDRA lo devolverá a la vida. Heinz Kruger/Everett Ross
**Nota.** Bien este es un fic de un solo capítulo en el que se omiten muchos detalles del origen de los propósitos de Everett y cómo es qué llegó a infiltrarse en HYDRA ya que pronto desarrollaré la historia completa en un fic largo :)

 **\- N-**

Berlín, Alemania. Base secreta de HYDRA

 _ **Sujeto experimental humano:**_ _Heinz Kruger_

 _ **Nacionalidad:**_ _Alemana_

 _ **Fecha de nacimiento:**_ _22 de Agosto de 1900_

 _ **Género:**_ _Masculino_

 _ **Fecha de muerte:**_ _22 de Junio de 1943_

 _ **Cargo:**_ _Agente especializado de las Escuadras de Defensa "Schutzstaffel"_ _ **SS**_ _bajo la orden del partido Nazi_

 _ **Afiliación:**_ _HYDRA_

 **Reporte del día.**

 **Día 20 después de la reversión**

 **Diario personal del General Everett K. Ross. 11 de Abril de 2015**

El paciente ha estado es un largo letargo desde que su cuerpo tuvo las suficientes condiciones óptimas para ser transportado hasta una habitación más convencional. Inspecciono sus signos vitales monitoreados por la pantalla del computador que está colocado justo al costado de su cama. Lo observo, velo su sueño, he estado haciéndolo desde que su cuerpo fue sacado de la cámara de criogenización, se ha vuelto una rutina, se ha vuelto incluso casi una obsesión porque he de admitir que es grande mi afán por observar por mí mismo cada progreso de su recuperación vital.

Me acerco a él, su estado de sopor me resulta increíble porque es realmente extraordinario ser testigo de esta maravilla de la ciencia y casi no puedo creer que a pesar de que han pasado poco más de setenta años esta persona haya vuelto a la vida conservando la misma juventud que tenía cuando su cuerpo fue congelado. Doy un paso todavía más cerca hasta llegar al fin al pie de su cama y con un impulso en un movimiento lento mi mano comienza a acariciar el borde de la cama, la blanca sábana que la cubre y luego mis dedos se posan sobre su torso, musculosamente marcado por el ejercicio arduo que sin duda realizó hace siete décadas, sin duda una prueba de su estricta formación marcial en vida. Pero ¿acaso no está vivo ahora? Puedo sentir la calidez de su piel en contacto con la mía, la calidez de un ser vivo. No está muerto, nunca lo estuvo, solo permanecía dormido.

Ha recobrado la temperatura corporal adecuada para la vida, se logró hace exactamente veinte días, yo mismo supervisé al personal que extrajo su cuerpo de la cámara criogénica para meterlo apresuradamente en otra altamente especializada en la descongelación de cuerpos.

Todo fue un éxito, y por lo que puedo ver ahora mismo su cuerpo fue preservado magníficamente durante todas estas décadas tanto física como internamente. Debido a esto temí en un principio que también le afectara la herida de bala que había sido impactada sobre su cuerpo, tan solo algunos minutos antes de morir pues al momento de revivirlo la herida podría volver a abrirse, como si también se hubiera detenido en el tiempo.

Pero la herida fue rápidamente tratada y curada, mi equipo personal tuvo la destreza de lograr hacerlo incluso mientras el cuerpo todavía no recuperaba por completo la temperatura corporal ideal.

Cada signo vital fue monitoreado minuciosamente desde entonces, y no he perdido ni un solo detalle. Suelo ser además muy estricto con ello.

A menudo observo tu fotografía que para la época fue tomada en tono sepia, y conservada en los archivos secretos de HYDRA para la posteridad. Sé qué eres tú, Heinz Kruger, el mismo hombre del retrato que se muestra bajo los datos de tu expediente, pero desprovisto ahora de tu elegancia yaciendo inconsciente sobre esa fría cama. Sin ese distinguido uniforme militar nazi puedo observar y admirar el mismo torso desnudo que ahora mismo tengo el atrevimiento de tocar. Pero no has despertado, y no sé en qué momento eso pueda suceder. Me encantaría comprobar cuál es el matiz azul del color de tu mirada, pues aunque el archivo lo especifique la fotografía en tono sepia no me permite admirarlo.

La noche ha caído y él no despierta de su letargo. Otro día más sin conseguirlo. Debo marcharme ahora, pero antes me acerco para acariciar su rostro con el dorso de mi mano, en un sutil y dubitativo movimiento. Dormido él luce tan apacible. Quizá mañana sea al fin el día.

 **Reporte del día. 13 de Abril de 2015.**

 **Día 22 después de la reversión. Diario personal del general Everett K. Ross.**

Me siento bastante cansado, ayer por la noche no logré conciliar el sueño adecuadamente, tal vez por mucho solo conseguí dormir un par de horas. No logré dormir sin que hubiera lapsos en los que mi sueño se interrumpiera repentinamente, seguramente todo a causa de la sobre exaltación que me había causado hacía tan solo unas horas atrás verlo despertar por vez primera. Experimentar tal éxito de la ciencia es algo que no todo mundo puede atestiguar todos los días y sin embargo yo tuve la fortuna de ser el primero en comprobar el azul de sus ojos que a pesar de no estar completamente dotados del brillo de la vida eran tan impactantes como ya los imaginaba.

En medio de mi exaltación me vi estupefacto ante tal acontecimiento, pero sabía que debía salir pronto de mi momentáneo trance y entonces me di prisa para revisar el monitoreo que mostraban las pantallas de la computadora. Todo parecía marchar con normalidad. Llamé al personal para que se dieran prisa en venir e inspeccionar sus signos vitales superficialmente y mientras venían yo mismo tomé su muñeca para comprobar que en efecto el ritmo de su pulso se normalizaba aún más de lo que había estado el día anterior y el anterior. Cada vez recobraba más la vida.

Los dos hombres a mi mando pronto escucharon los latidos de su corazón con ayuda de un estetoscopio el cual luego les pedí me permitieran usar para escuchar por mí mismo su ritmo cardiaco. Me acerqué para escuchar el latir de su pecho y en ese momento estuve aún más cerca de su rostro que mostraba sus ojos a medio despertar pero que exponían bien el azulado tono del iris de su mirada ahora perdida en el horizonte, o más bien perdida en el blanco techo de la habitación donde se encontraba.

" _arhhh"_ fue el primer sonido gutural que él expresó, en un tono casi inaudible, el primero después de haber vuelto a la vida y no pude dejar de mirar su expresión debilitada mientras de su boca apenas era perceptible ese hilo de voz. Pero en medio de mi perplejidad, volví a darme prisa en inspeccionar cada uno de sus signos vitales. Sin embargo todo parecía indicar que no había fallo en ningún signo, me sentí aliviado de comprobar que la criogenización había resultado un éxito y que la reversión estaba casi completada.

Me apresuré a revisar de inmediato sus pupilas con ayuda de una luz reflejada con un pequeño reflector. Sus pupilas se redujeron ante el brillo de la luz, un claro signo de que todo en su vista estaba perfectamente. Pero su expresión no demostraba mucho, tal vez por causa de su todavía latente estado de shock. Lo único que esperaba y me impacientaba sobremanera era saber de una buena vez si no había sufrido un daño neurológico irreparable, pues a pesar de que los sofisticados químicos que los nazis habían utilizado en él para su preservación en estado criogénico y a pesar de que su sangre había sido mezclada diligentemente con almidón hidroexetílico siempre podía existir la posibilidad de que se hubiesen formado microscópicos cristales de hielo que rompieran un gran número de células como sus neuronas causando un daño irreparable. Me sentía exasperado, el progreso de resurrección había avanzado considerablemente rápido, pero todavía faltaba mucho para lograr que volviera a ser el mismo de antes.

—Revisen de nuevo el estado de su actividad cerebral— di la indicación a mis dos asistentes y tan pronto di la orden, ellos colocaron el escáner en la cabeza de nuestro paciente. Las muestras de su cráneo se reflejarían pronto en una sofisticada pantalla.

Y mientras lo hacían por un impulso mi mano tomó una de las suyas, acariciando con cierta sutileza la punta de sus dedos, su piel se sentía más tersa que antes, su calor corporal indicaba que estaba en buen estado de salud fuera del peligro de la hipotermia o de la fiebre, pero su mirada seguía perdida y todavía carente de total brillo.

Entonces mi mano se aferró un poco más a la suya, intentado estrujarla entre la mía porque de pronto vino a mí la idea de que para lograr una completa recuperación luego de la resurrección debía ser también necesario hacer algún tipo de rehabilitación ayudando a la estimulación de su sistema motriz.

—por favor, salgan de la habitación señores, yo vigilaré el resto, agradezco su trabajo— expresé con seriedad una vez que el personal asistente había terminado de escanear la actividad cerebral de nuestro paciente y ambos obedecieron sin cuestionar, después de todo yo era la autoridad, mientras yo no me levanté de la orilla de la cama donde estaba sentado aun sosteniendo su mano, tentando sus dedos entre los míos, ayudarlo de esa forma a volver a experimentar la sensación de un contacto como ese que no había tenido en más de setenta años. Entre el proceso de recuperación también debían estar los estímulos cognitivos.

Algunas horas después cuando afuera la noche había vuelto a caer, comencé a sentirme cansado pero eso no impidió que decidiera quedarme a su lado. Quería atestiguar cada momento de su progreso y así permanecí junto a él hasta que él finalmente cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormido. Me sentí satisfecho porque no había habido necesidad alguna de administrarle un tranquilizante, pues también me preocupaba que dejarlo inconsciente pudiera causarle un derrame cerebral o que administrarle nuevos químicos le causara una grave intoxicación sanguínea, un daño hepático o simplemente una reacción de rechazo.

—ja, no puedo creer que este sujeto a quien nunca antes conocí me esté provocando tanto afán por revivirlo— dije para mí mismo, riendo bajo con ironía.

Crucé ambos brazos, reclinado sobre un sofá que estaba justo en frente de la cama del paciente, y sin darme cuenta poco a poco fui vencido por el sueño que no tardó en profundizarse. En verdad estaba cansado.

Esa noche tuve muchos sueños extraños, y una turbia sensación de caer en el vacío oscuro. Pero después lo olvidé.

 **Reporte del día. 14 de Abril de 2015**

 **Día 23 después de la reversión. Diario personal del General Everett K. Ross.**

Esa mañana en cuanto abrí mis ojos al despertar mientras todavía me espabilaba sentí la presencia de alguien justo frente a mí, entonces recordé que se trataba del paciente, el revivido Heinz Kruger. Hacía días desde que me había acostumbrado a dormir en esa habitación para vigilar su progreso pero ésta era la primera vez que en verdad sentía su presencia dentro de la habitación. Me levanté pronto, estiré un poco mis músculos antes de encaminarme hacia su cama, me aquejé un poco debido a un ligero dolor de espalda causado por dormir otra noche en aquel sofá y entonces me llevé con la gran sorpresa que sin embargo tanto había estado esperando. Tan pronto devolví mi mirada hacia el paciente que yacía ligeramente reclinado en su cama me di cuenta que él estaba mirándome, finalmente lo estaba haciendo. Un breve miedo se apoderó de mí en ese instante pero pronto recuperé la calma que fue cambiada por la conmoción. Pude percatarme de inmediato que sus ojos parecían haber recuperado todo el brillo que creía perdido y aunque no quería ciertamente no podía evitar seguir perturbado ante ello pues todavía no me era tan fácil pensar que aquel hombre hacía tan solo algunas semanas había estado congelado.

Me armé de valor para volver a encaminarme hacia su cama, que no estaba más que a un par de metros alejada del sofá donde había dormido toda la noche y ciertamente aturdido tomé el estetoscopio que estaba sobre una de las mesas de metal. Sin pronunciar palabra y en medio de mi perplejidad me acerqué a él quien no dejaba de mirarme. Acerqué el estetoscopio hacia su pecho, él no opuso resistencia ni dijo nada. Cierto es que mi formación académica nunca tuvo que ver con la medicina, soy un experto en leyes y diversas políticas además de ser un filólogo aficionado pero verme siempre involucrado en el confinamiento secreto de diversos criminales trabajando para las agencias altamente secretas de los Estados Unidos desde hace mucho tiempo tuve que aprender, entre otras muchas cosas, a cómo utilizar un estetoscopio.

—Ah— musitó el paciente al sentir la parte fría y metálica del estetoscopio que yo estaba colocando en ese momento sobre su pecho. No pude evitar sentir una creciente emoción interna, ese era un claro signo de que su sistema nervioso estaba en buen estado. Pronto pude escuchar el latir de su corazón, diversos médicos que había tratado me habían enseñado hacía mucho cómo debía diferenciar un ritmo cardiaco normal de uno errático y el suyo parecía marchar bien. Escuché su corazón durante algunos segundos, podía sentir su mirada posada todavía sobre mí, pero él continuaba sin pronunciar palabra. Estando en esa cercanía me pude percatar de que desde que el paciente había despertado hacia medio mes le había crecido un poco el cabello, la barba y las uñas. Ese también debía ser signo de que todo marchaba bien en su sistema hormonal. Pero yo no era un médico y no podía jugar a ser uno, yo estaba ahí solo para inspeccionar que el propósito de cierta organización ultra secreta tuviera éxito, un proyecto en el cual sin embargo yo en efecto había sido el precursor.

— _was ist_ …—pronunció el hombre con un débil hilo de voz que sin embargo yo pude escuchar perfectamente. Toqué su pulso y luego me levanté para llamar al personal para que lo revisaran. Él volvió a pronunciar aquellas palabras ésta vez un poco más sonoras, era alemán, seguro su desorientación solo le permitiría hablar en su lengua materna por el momento pero eso era ya un logro considerablemente significativo.

Esa misma tarde, después de que el personal volviera a hacer la inspección de sus signos vitales volví a quedarme a solas con él dentro de su misma habitación. Él parecía aparentemente más despierto que hacía un día pero estaba todavía totalmente desubicado de la realidad, el estado de shock no había disminuido y sus escasas palabras seguían siendo monótonas.

Me senté en el sofá para revisar de nuevo su expediente, al mirar sus fotografías me di cuenta que para su fortuna él seguía luciendo tal y como lo había hecho en vida, aunque ahora Heinz estaba vivo de nuevo. Creo que fue a partir de ese momento que realmente comencé a referirme a él por su propio nombre.

—Por favor señor Kruger, no trate de esforzarse demasiado— dije haciendo uso del alemán, cuando volví a acercarme a la orilla de su cama. Aunque cierto era que yo no dominaba la lengua al menos vivir en Berlín durante el último año me había ayudado a aprender a hablar lo básico. Entonces él me miro, ésta vez parecía que sus reflejos mejoraban y su vista se enfocaba mejor en lo que observaba. Creo que fue entonces cuando él intuyó un poco de lo que estaba pasando.

— _¿dónde estoy?_ — preguntó en alemán al fin, la articulación de sus palabras se escuchaba más comprensible. Le sonreí mientras una de mis manos se posó un poco osada sobre su torso todavía desnudo.

—está usted a salvo, no se preocupe, pero creo que es muy pronto para explicarle todo lo que ha pasado, primero debe recuperarse de su largo letargo. Estuvo usted inconsciente durante mucho tiempo señor Kruger— expliqué de forma suscita y clara.

Heinz sonrió ligeramente, parecía que incluso hacer algo tan sencillo como eso se le dificultaba un poco, seguramente debido al entumecimiento que todavía debía sentir incluso en los músculos de su cara.

—usted no es alemán, lo sé— dijo de pronto con un poco de esfuerzo y a partir de entonces se esforzó por hablar en inglés —la cabeza me da vueltas— afirmó, pero a pesar de que siempre había sido uno de los agentes de Hydra que mejor podía dominar diversos acentos, como el americano para pasar desapercibido en sus infiltraciones, ésta vez sonaba muy marcado su entonación alemana.

—No es necesario que hable usted en inglés, señor Kruger, tómese las cosas con calma— dije haciendo uso del alemán —sobre todo si padece ahora de cefalea, o tal vez sea jaqueca, permítame revisarlo— dije. Entonces me acerqué a él y tomé su rostro con ambas manos para inspeccionar su mirada, azulina y dotada de brillo. Pero de nuevo me lamenté el hecho de que yo no era un médico.

—tiene usted unos hermosos ojos, doctor— dijo Heinz de nuevo en inglés pero con su marcado acento alemán, de alguna manera me resultaba sensual y sonreí ante el cumplido.

—ah no soy doctor, lamento desmentirlo señor Kruger— apunté—pero he estado aquí observando todo su proceso de recuperación, estoy a cargo de ello— dije, pero en ese momento recordé que debía ser sumamente cuidadoso para no revelarle de golpe que se encontraba en una época demasiado lejana a la que había vivido antes de caer en la aparente muerte y que ahora mismo estaba setenta años en el futuro.

—no sé qué está pasando…pero todo esto…me parece tan sofisticado, nunca antes había visto algo que se le pareciera, es decir esta habitación es tan…— expresó Heinz, acto seguido no pudo evitar desfallecer poco a poco y cerró los ojos —lo siento, en verdad me siento mareado y la cabeza me da vueltas.

—iré por el personal médico señor Kruger, no tardaré. Y por favor no se esfuerce demasiado, todavía está convaleciente— indiqué y luego me apresuré a salir de la habitación en busca de mis ayudantes.

 **Reporte del día. 16 de Abril de 2015**

 **Día 25 después de la reversión. Diario personal del General Everett K. Ross.**

El día anterior mí personal y yo habíamos estado trabajando arduamente en la estimulación motora de nuestro paciente y durante dos días habíamos tratado su cefalea con algún analgésico común. Por fortuna, al estar congelado durante tantas décadas sus músculos no habían tenido el mismo efecto de atrofia que suele presentarse en los pacientes que permanecen en coma durante largos periodos, después de todo eso debía ser lógico pues al revertir la criogenización su cuerpo seguía estando fresco como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Pero todavía había un considerable aturdimiento en su sistema nervioso y más aún en su sistema coordinativo, por lo que sus funciones sensitivas y motoras todavía resultaban erráticas y torpes, y eso le evitaba levantarse de la cama fácilmente o hacer cualquier movimiento a voluntad.

— ¿qué es eso que está administrándome? — inquirió Heinz en inglés, cuando justo había ordenado a uno de los hombres de nuestro personal que le inyectada una sustancia de vivo color en el brazo izquierdo. Sonreí al escuchar dirigir su pregunta hacia mí y me crucé de brazos momentáneamente.

—Esto lo ayudará a recuperarse mucho más pronto señor Kruger— expliqué sonriendo ligeramente de lado.

Heinz respingó un poco al sentir la aguja adentrarse bajo su piel y luego respingó también al sentir la sustancia inyectarse en su torrente sanguíneo. Luego alzó su mirada hacía mí y esbozó una lánguida sonrisa.

—Esta sustancia…me recuerda algo….pero no logro acertar qué cosa, todavía hay muchas cosas que me confunden— farfulló. Mi asistente terminó de inyectarlo y pasó un pequeño hisopo empapado en alcohol sobre la diminuta herida que había dejado la aguja.

Al escuchar a Heinz decir aquello pude intuir a qué se refería pero preferí no hablar de ello por el momento. Seguramente se estaba refiriendo a aquel súper suero que él mismo había robado luego de haber asesinado al Dr. Abraham Erskine y no podía culparlo porque el suero que estábamos inyectándole y aquel que había dotado de sorprendente fuerza al súper soldado Steve Rogers tenían mucho en común comenzando por su vistoso color hasta su composición molecular, aunque definitivamente no eran el mismo.

—pronto comenzará también a recordar todo, y entonces podré explicarle todo lo que ha acontecido y donde se encuentra usted ahora mismo. De momento solo puedo decirle que estamos en Berlín, en una base secreta de Hydra— expliqué al fin un poco más serio.

Heinz me miró desconcertado, parecía que de pronto el hecho de mencionarle Hydra le devolvía a su mente mil recuerdos como en una ráfaga de imágenes. Mencionar Hydra quizá había sido una palabra clave. Volvió a sonreír, y se reclinó contra la almohada que estaba colocada detrás de su cabeza.

—y ¿podría también decirme al fin cuál es su nombre? ¿Y qué es exactamente usted?— inquirió con gran interés, sin desdibujar su sonrisa satírica de sus labios.

Di un par de pasos hacia adelante, antes de responder hice una indicación con la mano para que el enfermero asistente saliera de la habitación y cuando éste estuvo fuera volví a sonreír hacia Heinz y pronuncié.

—General Everett Kenneth Ross, agente y ciudadano de los Estados Unidos.

La expresión de Heinz se tornó seria al escucharme decir eso, seguramente la intriga lo invadió cuando se enteró que yo era un agente de los Estados Unidos, pero de cualquier forma no podía comprender ni siquiera todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

—Pero….estamos en base de Hydra así que… ¿podría explicarme de una vez qué está ocurriendo? — cuestionó un poco más insistente. Además su acento alemán estaba desapareciendo paulatinamente, lo cual no debía representar una dificultad para él puesto que en su expediente se indicaba que él podía dominar perfectamente cuatro tipos distintos de acentos americano y también británico —yo estaba en lo cierto que usted no es alemán, algo me decía que usted es estadounidense— dijo.

Di un breve suspiro y decidí sentarme a la orilla de su cama.

—Como mencioné antes, estamos en Hydra señor Kruger, no hay peligro así que no se preocupe, no soy alguien que vaya a arrastrarle o algo parecido— dije con un tono de voz más sagaz, buscando fijar mi mirada en la suya que siempre me fascinaba.

Kruger se notó aparentemente más aliviado al escucharme decir aquello, casi era como si mi breve explicación pudiera brindarle entera confianza y me alegré por eso.

—Entonces usted no es enemigo, usted debe tener entonces nexos con Hydra…comenzarán a hacer experimentos conmigo, ¿verdad?—dijo con voz grave pero siseante, tal vez el efecto del suero que acababan de administrarle le estaba aturdiendo un poco.

—Nexos con Hydra desde una de sus bases en Nueva York, pero es una larga historia que contar de cómo llegué hasta Berlín. Pero le explicaré todos los detalles pronto señor Kruger, solo que no puede ser todo a la vez— apunté— y…respondiendo a su otra pregunta, no haremos nada atroz contra usted.

—éste no es el año 1943, ¿verdad?— preguntó Heinz al fin. Sonreí ligeramente ante ello cuando incliné un poco la cabeza y me acerqué un poco más hacia él. En ese momento mi mano se posó sobre su pierna que estaba cubierta por la sábana y lo estrujé un poco con temeridad.

—no, me temo que no señor Kruger y me temo que debo hacerle saber que estamos en un año muy distante de ese— le expliqué.

—por favor dígame de una buena vez en qué año estamos ahora mismo, siento que enloquezco por saber— insistió mientras miraba como yo continuaba estrujando un poco esa parte de su pierna.

—Está bien, ahora mismo es el año 2015— dije.

Heinz me miró atónito por un breve instante, con solo esa mirada pude darme cuenta de su gran asombro por descubrirlo, pero era algo que ya esperaba, cualquier se hubiera impresionado.

Sin embargo no pasó mucho para que lo asimilara.

—Jaja, así que 2015! es bueno saber que Hydra ha llegado tan lejos— expresó él satisfecho.

—Para mí es aún más bueno saber que un soldado tan especial como usted haya llegado tan lejos en el tiempo, señor Kruger— dije, lanzado esta vez una mirada más coqueta e intimidatoria. Y estrujé su pierna de nuevo, creo que incluso no pude evitar mordisquear un poco parte de mi labio inferior y luego Kruger posó su mano sobre la mía que lo acariciaba. Cierto era que tal vez no podría contenerme demasiado a comenzar a demostrar cual era uno de mis verdaderos intereses de traerlo de vuelta a la vida luego de permanecer más de siete década en esa sofisticada criogenia, porque yo había descubierto esos archivos ultra secretos de Hydra y porque yo había sido quien había hecho todo lo posible por sacarlos a la luz.

—Bien, ahora me gustaría saber cómo fue— dijo Kruger con mordaz sonrisa.

 **Reporte del día. 20 de Abril de 2015.**

 **Día 29 después de la reversión. Diario personal del General Everett K. Ross.**

El mejoramiento físico de Heinz se ha estado regenerando mucho más rápido después de que comenzamos a administrarle el suero especializado. Por fortuna no ha desarrollado reacción de rechazo ni efectos secundarios más allá de las breves cefaleas, y por el contrario sus músculos parecen recobrar su flexibilidad casi en su totalidad, esperando así que su sistema motor le permita pronto salir al fin de esta habitación y comenzar a caminar por su propio pie.

Por lo pronto hemos logrado que al fin salga de la cama para hacer diversas actividades necesarias como ducharse. La primera vez que pudo hacerlo yo mismo fui quien lo asistió, fue un placer hacerlo, algo que enormemente disfruté pues su masculino cuerpo marcado por el arduo entrenamiento que debía tener hace más de setenta años es mucho mejor apreciado bajo el agua corriente de la regadera que postrado sobre esa cama cubierto por las delgadas sábanas.

Nunca podré olvidar aquel primer día en que incluso lo ayude a lavar con el jabón su perfecto cuerpo de estatura de 1.90 m, poco más de 20 centímetros mayor que la mía, un hombre alfa ideal como pocos que he visto en su condición. Y mientras su cuerpo todavía era mojado con el agua corriente de la ducha, observé sin pudor que entre las reacciones físicas que el hombre volvía a tener estaba el hecho de volver a experimentar una erección en su hombría. No pude evitar relamerme un poco los labios al admirar lo bien dotado que estaba su miembro erguido. Heinz Kruger era sin duda el tipo de hombre que me enloquecía.

Observarlo era parte de mi cargo, anotar cada observación con cautela de no caer en la alegoría era una responsabilidad mayor, aunque en ese sentido siempre he sido estricto de todos modos. Hice cada anotación en la tabla de registro, pero he de admitir que mi atención siempre se eclipsaba por el hecho de detenerme a observar su erección. Cada día en cada ducha algo debía excitarlo lo suficiente para conseguirlo y aunque él creyera que yo no lo observaba siempre me di cuenta cuando se masturbaba.

 **Reporte del día. 25 de Abril de 2015**

 **Día 34 después de la reversión. Diario personal del General Everett K. Ross.**

La inspección de rutina de aquel día comenzó desde temprano. El personal médico ahora hacía su trabajo en otra habitación y Heinz debía recibir su inyección diaria con el suero especializado sobre una rígida y fría cámara metálica. La habitación estaba equipada para hacerle otro tipo de escaneos por todo el cuerpo y de esa forma medir con mayor precisión su actividad cerebral.  
Las pruebas demostraban que ya casi no quedaba rastro de la criogenización que había sufrido durante los últimos setenta años, su ritmo cardiaco, linfático y respiratorio estaban también funcionando con entera normalidad así como el resto de sus funciones. Aunque internamente todavía me preguntaba si eso incluía también su rendimiento sexual.

—me siento cada vez más revitalizado, señor Ross— dijo yaciente todavía sobre la camilla – pero sigo pensando que todo esto es tan extraño, además es demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Casi no puedo creer que me encuentre en una base de Hydra, es decir yo fallé en la misión aquel 22 de Junio de 1943. A pesar de mis esfuerzos no pude evitar que Steve Rogers me detuviera y me quitara ese afamado súper suero. Me suicidé con la píldora de cianuro para no ir prisionero y ahora más de setenta años después he vuelto a la vida. Pero todavía ni siquiera he podido ser capaz de salir al exterior para atestiguar por mí mismo si todo esto es verdad— expresó Heinz, un poco aturdido por los químicos que acababan de inyectarle el personal médico.

—señor Kruger, los archivos indican que la píldora de cianuro que usted ingirió aquella vez en realidad solo lo indujo a un estado de catalepsia. Agentes de Hydra tomaron su cuerpo con rapidez y lo llevaron a una cámara ultra secreta de criogenización que permaneció en la base secreta de Hydra de ahí hasta ordenar su traslado hasta Berlín— expliqué un poco serio.

—ahora puedo entender eso, pero aun así me queda la duda del por qué hasta ahora he sido tratado tan bien, es que acaso Hydra se ha vuelto una organización blanda, ¿o es que acaso se han unido al bando contrario de héroes patéticos como Steve Rogers?— inquirió sarcástico, entonces trató de incorporarse sobre la camilla mientras se tocaba la parte donde había sido recién inyectado.

Eché un vistazo a mi tablero de registros que tenía en mis manos en ese momento y luego volví a alzar la mirada hacia él, notando la forma en que él me observaba sagaz en espera de mi respuesta.

—Hay razones de peso y propósitos serios por los cuales usted no ha sido tratado como cualquier sujeto experimental de Hydra señor Kruger- comencé por explicar y me acerqué un poco más a él— no es que la organización se haya vuelto blanda ni mucho menos que se haya unido al bando contrario, por el contrario con el tiempo muchos nuevos súper héroes como Rogers han surgido así como también Hydra ha hecho total honor a su nombre, recuérdelo bien, corta una cabeza y saldrán dos nuevas. No se imagina señor Kruger cuantas cabezas han sido cortadas desde que usted fue inducido a la muerte y cuantas más surgieron desde entonces— sonreí con malicia y traté de hacer un énfasis más irónico en mis palabras, quería que con mi sentencia quedara claro que yo estaba trabajando para Hydra por una buena razón y esa era la razón de su todavía vigente ambición de dominio mundial.

—muero de ganas por ver todo eso por mis propios ojos, ansío ver cuánto ha cambiado el mundo exterior desde entonces, aunque ahora también tengo la duda de qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió con Steve Rogers y ese proyecto del súper soldado— dijo sonriente. Yo sonreí de lado de forma maliciosa.

—Rogers también ha vuelto a la vida, señor Kruger— dije comenzando a estrujar sus bíceps con intención, excitándome internamente por hacerlo y Kruger se mostró atónito aunque eso seguramente era debido a la noticia que acababa de revelarle.

— ¿Cómo dice? ¿También fue…?— cuestionó dubitativo.

Estrujé sus brazos con más audacia.

—Sí, también permaneció congelado durante más de setenta años— indiqué y de pronto mi mano se posó sobre el bulto de entre sus piernas.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? — inquirió sorprendido y con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro. Pero yo no me detuve en mi osadía y apreté su miembro bajo su bóxer con mayor intención.

—Estoy a punto de medir su sensibilidad sexual. Es necesario que tome una muestra de su semen— dije con descaro y luego alcé la mirada hacia él para mirarlo con malicia.

Heinz pareció sin duda atónito ante lo que dije y lo que estaba haciendo pero no opuso resistencia y permitió que continuara tocándolo hasta que pude sentir entre mis manos como comenzaba a endurecerse, lo estaba masturbando y pronto se hubo despojado de la prenda que lo cubría. Heinz no evitó gemir un poco ante el obsceno estímulo que estaba recibiendo de mi parte y yo pude sentir como entre mis dedos su falo se endurecía erecto cada vez más hasta llegar a una proporción más voluminosa.

—Ahh—gemía él de placer y yo no me detenía, y no lo hice hasta que conseguí que comenzara a gotear líquido pre-seminal.

—Continuaré con esto Kruger, hasta que lo derrame todo— farfullé apretando su rígida virilidad entre mis manos, tirando de ello con fuerza paulatinamente vigorosa para hacerlo derramar enteramente su eyaculación, en mi otra mano ya tenía listo un pequeño frasco para tomar la muestra. Aunque esto pudiera parecer más algo de rutina por dentro yo casi no podía contener mi propia excitación, porque deseaba ser completamente parte de su disfrute sexual, uno en el que involucrara una copulación, pero ésta vez no podría ser así. Sin embargo este era el comienzo.

—es usted un tipo muy atrevido, sagaz, eso me gusta agente Ross— masculló Heinz con dificultad, y a veces no medía su brusquedad de apoyar sus manos sobre mi hombro fuertemente, al compás con el que yo continuaba masturbándolo hasta que al fin derramó toda su semilla en mi mano en medio de un alarido de satisfacción placentera, y presuroso tomé la muestra en el recipiente sin alzar demasiado la mirada hacia su rostro pues seguramente para ese momento mi excitación se notaría completamente reflejada en mi rostro, sentía incluso sonrojarme, me sentía como un imbécil pero al mismo tiempo fantaseando todavía en mi propia lujuria interna.

—llevaré esto al laboratorio señor Kruger, vístase de nuevo. Lo veré en la noche— dije mirándolo de soslayo mientras cerraba el frasco que ahora contenía parte de su esperma. Aun mirándolo solo de reojo podía percatarme de la expresión de goce que Kruger mantenía sobre su rostro y luego me encaminé hacia la puerta de salida al tiempo que él se volvía a vestir.

Salí de la habitación sin mediar más palabra con rumbo al laboratorio. Y bajo mi bragueta mi propia erección causada por el fogoso y repentino momento clamaba por ser liberada. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar para también masturbarme.

 **Reporte del día. 28 de Abril de 2015**

 **Día 37 después de la reversión. Diario personal del General Everett K. Ross.**

La regeneración del paciente Heinz Kruger estaba casi completada. Pronto podríamos pasar a la segunda fase del experimento. Durante los últimos días habíamos continuado administrándole el suero especial que se había creado para él.

Casi la totalidad de sus recuerdos habían sido recuperados, su sistema neurológico no había sufrido daño alguno por cristalización debido al congelamiento y la torpeza de sus movimientos había cesado. Desde hacía días se le había permitido realizar caminatas breves por el jardín y hacer uso de una caminadora especial. Era necesario llevar a cabo cada una de estas cosas para comenzar con la fase dos, pues un sujeto experimental débil no nos serviría.

Y todo ese tiempo yo permanecí inspeccionando de cerca su progreso, incluidas sus horas de ducha.

La de este día sería una ducha nocturna, la tomaría luego de haber realizado cerca de dos horas de ejercicio cardiovascular en el gimnasio. Lo acompañé como ya era costumbre hasta el cuarto de baño para asistirlo si así lo necesitaba y por su puesto para registrar en mis anotaciones todo lo que observara. Estando él dentro de la ducha, yo permanecí detrás del cristal que dividía la regadera, pero desde mi lugar podía observar perfectamente el cuerpo desnudo de Heinz, mostrando como su musculatura estaba marcándose de nuevo tras todo el ejercicio realizado y por supuesto a causa también del suero administrado. Siempre debía permanecer ahí para auxiliarlo si era necesario aunque con el pasar de los días sus movimientos habían recobrado de nuevo su coordinación normal.

Continué observándolo desde mi lugar, como ya era usual en cada ducha su miembro viril se erguía en una gruesa erección completa que no dejaba de asombrarme.

Cuando Heinz cerró la llave, el agua de la regadera cesó de caer sobre su cuerpo mojado. Llevó ambas manos hacia su oscura cabellera y la peinó un poco con sus dedos para quitar así un poco del exceso de agua que lo mojaba. Se encaminó hacia la salida de la ducha, donde yo estaba esperándolo ya con una toalla en mano para alcanzársela y cuando estuvo justo en frente de mi me sonrió con una malicia que no había visto antes en él, era algo diferente. ¿Era acaso que se había percatado de mi verdadero interés sexual? Tal vez de mi parte ya había sido demostrado todo con descaro.

Tomó la toalla y comenzó a secarse la piel de todo el cuerpo, su erección seguía elevada, ahora estando mucho más cerca de mí parecía descomunal, pero también al observarlo casi no podía evitar hacerme sonrojar a pesar de que nunca me había intimidado afirmar mi verdadera preferencia. Además él tampoco se inmutaba y continuaba desnudo sin vergüenza frente a ti, tal vez como algo normal o tal vez como provocación. Incluso llegué a pensar que lo hacía para fastidiarme, seguro le disgustaba que un homosexual como yo disfrutara verlo y tocarlo todo el tiempo.

Finalmente se colocó la toalla alrededor de la cintura, cubriendo al fin su erección que sin embargo todavía sobresalía bajo la tela. Y el volvió a sonreírme con perversidad.

—vamos señor Kruger, es hora de alimentarlo— dije, le sonreí brevemente y luego di media vuelta con propósito de encaminarme hacia la salida.

— ¿alimentarme? Eso suena como si yo fuera un animal o algo— dijo él en respuesta, y soltó una pequeña y queda risa sardónica. Antes de que yo respondiera ante tal ironía pude sentir una de sus manos posarse sobre mi hombro, su mano grande y pesada, una mano de un cruel hombre de guerra que sin embargo en ese momento se atrevió a acariciarme desde mi hombro hasta mi espalda. Fue una sensación extraña y placentera que internamente me llenó de entusiasmo. Mi entrepierna también reaccionó un poco en una sensación cosquilleante que amenazaba con endurecer mi miembro aprisionado bajo el zipper, pues mientras Heinz todavía acariciaba mi espalda acercó su rostro a mi oído para susurrarme algo.

—Ah, es verdad, casi me olvidaba que ahora mismo soy su conejillo de indias, general Ross— siseó provocativo –aunque debo admitir que no puedo quejarme por todo el buen trato que me han dado hasta ahora, casi me hace dudar que estoy en una base de HYDRA, porque todavía no me ha explicado por completo sus propósitos— en las últimas palabras que pronunció, Heinz había vuelto a hacer uso de su marcado acento alemán, y aunque yo no lo había admitido cada vez que lo hacía me excitaba mucho más.

Me di media vuelta para quedar justo frente a él, y al hacerlo me encontré de nuevo con su azulina mirada. Cada vez que me perdía en esa mirada no podía evitar pensar en lo increíble que era haberle devuelto la vida, y de tenerlo ahora mismo para mí. Me sentía lo suficientemente soberbio para normarlo una especie de objeto de mi colección.

—tiene razón señor Kruger, aunque no me gusta llamarlo conejillo de indias, usted es solo nuestro paciente y estoy a cargo para que se le trate bien— indiqué acercándome un poco más él, sin perder de vista tampoco las gotas de agua que resbalaban por los mechones oscuros de su cabello.

—Por favor general Ross, no se quiera hacer el iluso llamándome paciente, sé perfectamente que soy objeto de sus experimentos. Las drogas que me inyectan día a día me provocan terribles alucinaciones, jaquecas y muchas pesadillas al dormir. Hay demasiadas preguntas que todavía no me ha respondido, ¿qué ha pasado exactamente con Hydra? ¿Qué ha pasado con Red Skull, mi jefe? ¿Qué ha pasado con los nazis? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que ha pasado en este mundo? ¿Qué diablos pasó conmigo después de la catalepsia inducida? Puedo recordar el momento en que recurrí al suicidio tragándome aquella píldora con cianuro, pero fuera de eso ni siquiera me ha explicado qué es lo que pasó con Rogers— dijo Heinz más insistente y al tiempo que lo hacía se acercaba más a mi hasta el punto que me tuvo acorralado contra la pared. Me asusté un poco ante su insistencia, pero al mismo tiempo podía saber que Heinz no tenía la intención de atentar contra mí o algo parecido, ni siquiera parecía estar molesto, pero su voz era grave y su mirada era muy seria. Era claro que exigía tener todas esas explicaciones.

Se hizo un breve silencio entre nosotros, lo miré un poco más serio y posé mi mano sobre su pecho.

—primero que nada señor Kruger, deberíamos comenzar a dejar las formalidades, ¿qué le parece? — sugerí haciendo uso de un tono sensual en mi voz y me atreví a acariciar un poco sus pectorales mientras mi mirada permanecía fija en sus ojos de zafiro.

— ¿quiere que comience a llamarlo por su nombre? — inquirió y luego sonrió con cierta ironía, quizá porque también le divertía mi atrevimiento para tocarlo de esa manera.

—Llámame Everett— dije pronunciando aún más la sonrisa de mi rostro, resultaba sumamente excitante, y mis manos continuaban en contacto con la piel de su perfecto cuerpo masculino.

—Está bien, tu puedes llamarme Heinz a partir de ahora, Everett, pero con la condición de que me expliques todo lo que ha pasado. Necesito saber si seguiré siendo un maldito perro de los Nazis, si Hydra todavía tiene nexos con ellos, si consiguieron acabar con ese bastardo súper soldado…— expresó y entonces acarició un poco mi mano que se posaba sobre su torso.

—Los Nazis fueron vencidos en el 45. Pasaron muchas cosas en Alemania desde entonces, y en el resto del mundo también. Pero te explicaré todo con detalles— indiqué esbozando una sonrisa incierta. Kruger se asombró al escucharme decir eso, pero su expresión de sorpresa fue cambiada rápidamente por una sonrisa maliciosa. Entonces se acercó más a mí y sin esperarlo unió sus labios a los míos, en un beso arrebatado y brusco.

Me dejé llevar por el momento, era algo que realmente había esperado pero que no había imaginado pudiera suceder de esa forma tan repentina. De hecho llegué a considerar que al final terminaría siendo yo quien robara un beso de su boca, aunque fuera cuando él estuviera dormido.

Sus labios eran suaves, los labios de un hombre fuerte y alfa que había regresado de la muerte. Mientras nuestras bocas permanecían todavía unidas en aquel impulsivo beso, coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros al tiempo que él comenzaba a rodear mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Pero de pronto el beso cesó, casi tan repentino como había comenzado. Tomé un poco de aire, nos miramos a los ojos, sin dejar de abrazarnos de esa manera y sin evitar todavía saborear el inesperado beso que nos habíamos dado hacia unos instantes. Podía sentir la calidez de su respiración cerca de mi rostro y podía ver que su erección todavía sobresalía bajo la toalla. Pero sin decir palabra nos separamos y traté de acomodarme un poco la ropa.

—yo…— mascullé soslayando un poco la mirada.

—no creas que no me he dado cuenta de todas las veces que me has estado observando mientras me ducho, sé él interés que despierta en ti esto, además no dejo de pensar en la forma en la que tus manos me masturbaron aquella vez. Sé que lo de la muestra de mi semen fue más como un pretexto, sé que querías hacerlo— dijo con voz ronca y comenzó a mordisquear un poco mi oreja. Nuevamente apoyé ambas manos sobre sus pectorales, continué tratando de esquivar su mirada en lo más posible pero él continuó acercándose a mí con mayor insistencia y su cuerpo todavía húmedo y semi desnudo empezó a restregarse un poco contra el mío. Podía sentir todavía su rígida erección cubierta por la toalla que ahora se friccionaba contra mi cadera, la diferencia de estaturas era considerable y ese era el punto exacto a donde atinaba a llegar.

—ah, espera Heinz— gemí cuando sus manos invasivas comenzaron a acariciar mi trasero con atrevimiento. Pronto comencé también a sentir su boca succionando la piel de mi cuello y una de sus manos adentrándose bajo mi camisa, hacia un instante él mismo me había desatado la corbata con arrebato. Era increíble la forma en la que éste hombre lograba dominarme, pero era algo que yo ya había estado buscando y deseando fervientemente con inquietud. Desde el primer momento en que lo vi, aún congelado dentro de la cámara criogénica pude darme cuenta de su gran potencial como macho alfa y desde ese momento supe que sería mío más que como objeto de mi colección de experimentos, aunque nunca estuve realmente seguro de que él correspondería a mis intereses.

Pero ahora mismo estaba pasando, el experto asesino de HYDRA que había estado congelado durante más de setenta años ahora mismo estaba dominando mi cuerpo y mis sentidos que imploraban por la culminación de la pasión carnal.

—No sabía que te gustaran los hombres— musité entre gemidos causados por las obscenas caricias que Heinz ahora hacía bajo mi pantalón, buscando a tientas desesperadas el bulto que se ocultaba entre mis piernas. Y podía sentir su gran mano estrujar con fuerza mi miembro que poco a poco se endurecía. Lo único que yo podía lograr era hundir mis manos sobre los mechones de su cabello oscuro, húmedo por la reciente ducha.

—yo tampoco lo sabía Everett, hasta que te conocí hace unos días y ahora me tienes aquí, enloquecido por saber mucho más de ti, desesperado por probar tu cuerpo. Me has estado provocando demasiado. Eres el único— farfulló gimiendo.

—espera Heinz, detente por favor, esto no está bien— exigí con voz queda, mientras disfrutaba sus caricias atrevidas. En realidad internamente no deseaba que se detuviera, en tan solo escasos minutos Heinz había logrado provocar en mí mil sensaciones placenteras que no había experimentado antes.

Heinz se detuvo un momento ante mi petición, me miró a los ojos y sonrió con ironía para luego volver a besar mi cuello.

—En serio detente Heinz, no podemos hacer esto aquí— protesté de nuevo, además es demasiado pronto.

—tchh…primero me provocas tanto y luego te resistes, como si no lo desearas, como si no me diera cuenta la clase de hombre homosexual que eres. Sé lo mucho que deseas que te la meta— dijo con voz más grave y cesó sus caricias para tomar mis muñecas con brusquedad y mirarme con severidad.

Me sentí un poco asustado de nuevo, era algo que realmente yo siempre he odiado demasiado de mí mismo porque a pesar de que siempre estoy completamente decidido a infiltrarme en misiones peligrosas o instituciones altamente secretas al mismo tiempo siempre temo que mi autoridad pueda verse mermada por la clase de hombres con quienes mi involucro. Heinz Kruger, un experto asesino de la élite Nazi, un agente secreto de la SS, un experto militar alfa a quien yo había estado provocando sexualmente durante los últimos días, yo un simple legista estadounidense, enfermizo y pasivo. Nunca me gustó meterme en las peleas a pesar de mi carácter audaz, siempre he sido un pasivo y un frágil en cuanto a cuestiones físicas, es por eso que los hombres recios como Kruger siempre fueron mi debilidad.

Traté de pensar en una buena respuesta para eludir el encuentro sexual. No era que no lo deseara, no era que la idea de hacerlo justo ahí no me excitara, pero no quería que cualquiera pudiera vernos hacerlo ahí mismo dentro de las duchas.

—Heinz, es solo que éste no es el lugar más apropiado. No quiero que alguien nos moleste, no quiero que nadie se entrometa en nuestro asunto— dije al fin conciso.

Pero Heinz no cambió su expresión rígida y por el contrario frunció aún más el ceño, ahora sí parecía molesto.

— ¿sabes cuánto tiempo he estado sin tener sexo, verdad? — Inquirió mordaz—tú mismo me has afirmado que estuve más de setenta años en un maldito congelador— dijo inflexible. Yo lo miré con desconcierto, no sabía cuál era ahora su intención pero de un cruel asesino nazi como Kruger podría esperarme cualquier cosa. Su estado de recuperación había sido exitoso, para estas alturas ya se había recuperado por completo y eso debía incluir también su fuerza física y por su puesto toda su potencia sexual. Además seguramente ya podían ser notablemente grandes los efectos del suero que habíamos estado administrándole.

No sabía cómo responder a sus provocaciones, me atraía tanto y al mismo tiempo me causaba un temor que no podía explicar. Entonces sonrió de lado y ante mis ojos se despojó de la toalla que aún había estado cubriendo su cintura, dejando al descubierto su rígida erección que ahora parecía más erguida de lo que la había visto antes mientras se duchaba.

Me hizo una indicación con la mirada, pidiéndome así que bajara mi cabeza hasta su hombría.

Verla su imponente miembro frente a mí me resultaba fascinante, estaba provocándome una erección también bajo mi abierto zipper.

De pronto Heinz tomó mi nuca y con un movimiento brusco me hizo ponerme de rodillas. En ese momento pude escuchar el choque de mi cuerpo contra el piso, sentí haberme hecho un poco de daño. Inevitablemente mi cara quedó justo frente a su erección y sin que él me lo pidiera con palabras introduje su duro miembro dentro de mi boca, comenzando por lamer su glande para luego adentrar el falo enteramente hasta donde alcanzaba a llegar dentro de mi boca.

—Ah— gimió él de placer, supe cuan placentero le resultó cuando comencé a succionar su duro miembro y pronto comencé a hacerlo con mayor velocidad. Heinz posó sus manos sobre mi cabeza, de nuevo fue violento cuando pasó sus dedos entre los mechones de mi rubio cabello, lo cual me dolió un poco pues lo había peinado perfectamente con fijador como era usual. Además sus bruscos movimientos provocaban que tuviera la sensación de que me ahogaba al tener introducido dentro de mi boca toda su imponente virilidad. Pero al mismo tiempo resultaba ser algo maravilloso, mi boca se atiborraba de su erección que ni siquiera cabía por completo sin que sintiera que alcanzaba a llegar a mi garganta.

Continué haciéndole el sexo oral durante un maravilloso lapso más hasta que su glande comenzó a gotear. Todo el tiempo él continuó siendo rudo sin dejar de posar sus manos sobre mi cabeza pesadamente hasta que no pudo contenerse más a derramar su semilla cuando alcanzó el clímax de su placer, polución que tragué casi como si se tratase de un manjar. Lamenté haber desperdiciado parte de ello, pero no podía tragarlo todo sin sentirme ahogar de nuevo.

—Ahh esto es tan jodidamente placentero— gimió Heinz con su marcado acento alemán, por las comisuras de mis labios todavía se derramaba parte de su semilla que había inundado mi boca y mi mano trataba de calmar mi propia erección que también estaba a punto de liberarse.

Mientras yo todavía continuaba inmerso en mi propio placer de pronto Heinz me tomó del cuello y en un violento movimiento me hizo levantarme del piso para luego ponerme contra la pared de un duro azote.

Pude notar en su mirada una especie de fuego refulgente que denotaba supremacía, era un ex militar nazi, debía haberlo esperado.

—sabe usted muy bien como complacer a un hombre como yo, general Ross, lo felicito. Pero todavía deseo culminar esto, sin embargo voy a complacerlo con hacerlo en otro sitio— dijo con frialdad y acercó su rostro al mío para lamer lascivamente mi mejilla mientras sus fuertes manos todavía me tenían sostenido contra la pared.

Al fin me soltó, yo permanecí anonadado y él volvió a cubrirse con la toalla, se puso rápido su pantalón que había estado sobre la repisa y luego se encaminó hacia la salida. En ese momento reparé en que no había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso para evitar que alguien pudiera espiarnos ya que la puerta estaba semi abierta, y no podía creer que hubiera cedido así a un bajo acto lujurioso en ese mismo lugar. Pero no podía arrepentirme de nada, estaba hecho.

—Te espero allá, Everett— señaló al tiempo que en su rostro enmarcaba una expresión llena de perversidad.

Yo sabía perfectamente cuál era su sugerencia. Me acomodé un poco la ropa, no sin antes subirme prontamente la bragueta del pantalón. Me acerqué al lavamanos y ahí mismo me lavé apresuradamente la cara. Mirándome por un instante frente al espejo me percaté que incluso yo no podía dejar pasar desapercibido mi cara de satisfacción. Me relamí los labios imaginando lo que me esperaba, sabía que éste era un juego peligroso pero era algo que yo había escogido desde el principio. El propósito de tener estos encuentros sexuales había sido en primera instancia mío antes que de Kruger.

Me di prisa para salir del cuarto de baño y para mi sorpresa, Heinz estaba ahí de pie reclinado contra la pared esperándome justo a fuera al cruzar la puerta.

—Creí que te adelantarías— farfullé con sonrisa irónica.

Heinz me sonrió y habló.

—supongo que el "paciente" no debe andar por los pasillos sin la supervisión personal del general Ross— apuntó, hablando ésta vez sin usar su acento alemán.

No pude evitar hacer una breve expresión de sorpresa y me atreví a tomar su brazo.

—tiene usted razón Kruger. Soy el único que tiene autorizado la supervisión del progreso de su estado regenerativo, eso incluye revisar desde su frecuencia cardiaca hasta su rendimiento sexual— expresé con malicia sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, por dentro me sentí tan cínico de decirlo de esa manera porque justo hacia un rato habíamos tenido un encuentro lascivo y fogosamente homosexual, del cual por su puesto nunca podría lamentar.

Kruger sonrió perverso y a partir de ahí no hubo más palabras entre nosotros hasta que llegamos a la habitación que servía como su dormitorio.

Después de algunos minutos, estando al fin dentro de su dormitorio y después de habernos asegurado por completo que todo estaba perfectamente cerrado y que había desactivado la cámara que vigilaba dentro, volvíamos a dejarnos llevar de forma arrebata por la lujuria. No podía dejar de gemir cuando sentía la humedad de su lengua adentrarse dentro de mi entrada que había sido previamente dilatada con sus dedos embadurnados con lubricante. El bastardo jamás tenía delicadeza conmigo, cuando lo había hecho había introducido de una sola vez tres de sus dedos hasta llegar al fondo haciéndolos girar para dilatarme más pronto y ahora mismo me tenía sometido bajo su cuerpo, comenzando a friccionar su enrojecido glande contra mi entrada, amenazante con entrar y embestir en cualquier momento.

Me aferré contra su espalda cuando comencé a sentir la invasión de su gruesa erección adentrarse dentro de mí con potencia, y no pude evitar gritar cuando eso pasó. Su hombría rígida dentro de mí era enorme.

—oh, es enorme, eres un monstruo— gemí con dificultad pues casi sentía que la invasión de su endurecido miembro me partía en dos. Todo en él era grande, sus masculinas manos acariciando con obscenidad mi cuerpo desnudo del cual estaba tomando posesión, su musculoso cuerpo sobre el mío, su miembro embistiendo con gradual potencia dentro de mí. Hacía mucho tiempo atrás que no estaba con un hombre, la espera había valido la pena después de todo. Éste macho alfa me llenaba por completo y me estaba dando un sexo maravilloso que no tardó en hacerme sentir miles sensaciones placenteras.

Heinz continuó embistiendo dentro de mí con progresiva violencia, sus fuertes manos se aferraban a mi cuerpo con una brusquedad que parecía querer liberarse de la abstinencia que había tenido durante más de siete décadas. Pero ésta noche él podría hacer lo que quisiera conmigo, me tenía completamente dominado y eso me gustaba. Yo era suyo. Los apretones hechos con sus manos violentas dejarían visibles marcas en mi cuerpo al día siguiente, pero era el precio por haberlo provocado a terminar brindándome tan maravillosa dosis de sexo.

Me aferré con más fuerza a su espalda, mis gemidos de placer se habían vuelto casi ineludibles porque casi sentía que se me terminaba el aire por tanto goce pero podía apretar internamente el rígido falo con el que me penetraba y mientras aumentaba la potencia de sus ataques, susurró a mi oído, excitado, enajenado por el éxtasis _"Hail Hydra"_

El orgasmo llegó en medio de esa fría y desolada habitación, sobre la rígida cama en la que él había permanecido en reposo durante los últimos días luego de su resurrección. Heinz supo cómo hacerme sentir placer en todos los sentidos, porque había sabido cómo alcanzar mi punto exacto interno y como masturbarme hasta eyacular, luego él hizo lo propio dentro de mí, la sensación de calidez fue placentera y luego pude sentir su semilla derramarse entre mis muslos.

El paciente criogenizado se convirtió en mi fogoso amante alfa desde ese día. Nunca antes imaginé que quien me completaría había nacido hacía más de cien años y que había permanecido congelado en el tiempo en espera por mí, pero a partir de ahora esa base secreta de HYDRA sería uno de los mudos testigos de nuestro desenfreno carnal.

….

 **Nota:** bien, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño One shot ;3

La verdad lo quería publicar desde la semana pasada pero debido a diversas interrupciones no se pudo ;-;

Esto es el inicio de un fic de varios capítulos que pronto comenzaré a subir, en ese fic se descubrirán muchas cosas que aquí han permanecido en suspenso y se desarrollará una trama más amplia pero manteniendo la esencia que este fic ha intentado demostrar ;3


End file.
